Hush, Hush
by NushiKasai
Summary: Lunch break in the office is an interesting time for Sakura...or in Sasori's office, to be precise. But Sakura's inability to keep her voice down ends up attracting an interesting audience.


**Answer to a prompt on Tumblr. Please enjoy?**

***Hides in shame***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"It's very simple, Sakura."

That voice was intoxicating to her; like nothing she'd ever heard before. It was so steady, so irritatingly controlled that it made her want to turn around and take matters into her own hands.

But this wasn't about her. It never was with him. Sasori was a selfish man, after all, and even now where she was bent over his office desk, that wasn't going to change.

"Hurry up," she couldn't help but growl as she stared adamantly at the window in front of her instead of behind her where she knew he was enjoying the view. The curtains were thrown open; offering her an open view of the streets below them and giving her just enough of visibility of the world outside to light a spark of healthy adrenaline inside her. They weren't going to be caught, but she could almost pretend that they were.

Nothing would happen, she knew that. Sasori was too meticulous to miss something like that. She knew that he'd been craving her for months, and that now that the moment was ripe, he wasn't going to allow something that pesky as a distraction stop him from taking what he wanted.

But Sakura just wished that the man would hurry up for once.

"Patience is a virtue, little girl," the redhead replied with a slight chuckle, no doubt finding her frustration amusing. "Exercise it."

She nearly scoffed at the irony of _him _lecturing her on patience, but the sudden sensation of something that was most certainly _not _a finger entering her distracted her from that thought.

Her head fell back and the strength in her arms suddenly vanished, which left her at a very awkward angle as she struggled to hold herself upright. Thankfully, the man chose that moment to grip her hips and pull her back closer to him- an action which managed to support her as she adjusted to the girth of his length inside her.

He was not gentle, but she had not expected him to be. Even as he held her upright, his hands were coarse and did not brush against her skin with ease. But that didn't matter, for every ridge in his hardened skin set her body alight in ways that a softer man would not manage.

"I'm not…exactly virtuous," she managed to reply through her panting breath. She tossed him a glare, before rolling her hips experimentally against him and breaking off in a gasp as he stimulated her in _rather _pleasing ways. "Go."

His hand moved from her hip and came to rest on the ridge of her lower back and he used it to steady himself.

He did not move.

"Go?" Sasori repeated softly, still managing to sound so calm despite his rather strenuous position. "That wasn't very polite of you, brat."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, wondering what the man was playing at. He had wanted her for so long, and now she was right his grasp and he wasn't going to jump at the first opportunity to have her?

Not on her account.

"I don't care," Sakura replied before squeezing herself around in him in an almost milking fashion. Immediately, she heard the sudden intake of breath from him and the slight grunt that came from his mouth as he tried to maintain control. "Go."

_It doesn't matter, _Sasori told himself as he almost fully withdrew from her, and slammed back inside her again like she wanted. _I'll play with her later._

She fell forward from the force and her mouth gaped at the pleasurable sensation of him moving inside her. This…was much more exciting than fingers. A moan escaped her as she braced her arms determinedly against the table to keep from falling over and she rocked her hips back in time with the redhead's thrusts.

He relished in the sound of it, and for a moment, she wondered whether he considered it a sign of submission. He seemed the type to be into that sort of thing; the idea of dominance over a partner.

But he wasn't going to ever fully get that from her.

"Don't…think," she grated out in between her gasps as she moved against him, "That this-ah- will _ah_…happen again…"

Sasori took in her words with a frown, and gradually began to slow his thrusts down to a mere roll of his hips. The girl cried out in loss and furiously began to rock herself back against him in an attempt to make him move harder again, but he wouldn't relent.

She turned her head slightly and glared at him in anger at her denied pleasure, but he returned it with a small smile of amusement. He had more control than her, he'd understood that the moment she'd been bent naked over his desk, but he would have to remind her of it. She wasn't a slut, he knew that, but he also knew there were men she'd also given herself to before.

"And _don't_ think," he replied, snapping his hips forward and causing her to cry out at the unexpected stab of pleasure, "that this is a _one…time…thing._" He stressed his words with a consecutive thrust of his hips and the slow rate made the girl whimper from the desire for more.

"Fine," she replied softly, rocking her hips back in an attempt to coax him into the harder pace he'd been setting before, "but just keep moving, dammit!"

He decided to settle with that.

His hips returned to their strong pace, and the girl in front of him immediately dissolved back into a puddle of gasps and moans. She wasn't a virgin, but this…was something else. Sasori seemed to know her body more than she did, and every time he thrust inside her, he seemed to find another sweet spot she'd never known about.

It was almost painful how much pleasure she was getting.

She began to tighten up with every thrust, and her head lolled to the side as the sensations became too much for her. Her volume increased to the point where Sasori was seriously considering the possibility of someone overhearing their little tryst and her hips desperately tried to match his furious pace.

It was deep, and every inch of him stroked the walls inside her perfectly. She continued to tighten as her eyes closed shut and she began to steadily raise her neck higher in pleasure. It was almost there, and as she finally let go and snapped her head up to the sky, she released the plug on herself.

Her walls convulsed in pleasure and she practically writhed against him as the sensations reached their wonderful end. The sudden tightening movement around him set the man off in his end, and he gripped harshly onto the girls hips as he did so; imprinting his fingertips into the smooth skin.

They continued to move at a much slower pace against each other as aftershocks racked her body, and she used him to soothe her back into relaxation. When it became too much, she pulled away; stepping aside and collapsing onto the chair beside her as they both regained their breath.

After a moment, she spoke.

"Well," Sakura broke the silence, a slightly exhausted tone to her voice, "That was something else."

The man- having discarded of his protective methods- retrieved his previously dropped briefs from the ground beside them and began to pull them back on. Beside him, she caught a glimpse of the various scatterings of her own clothing, but she was too winded to bother putting them back on yet.

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a very _different _voice interrupted them both.

"I'll second that."

Sakura's eyes widened as she whipped her head around to see a very amused Itachi Uchiha leaning against the _completely open _door. Across from her, she saw Sasori gain an expression akin to that of a hissing cat.

"Close the door!" The pinkette yelled, before dashing across the room to grasp at her shirt. It was crinkled and thoroughly unsuitable for work now that it had been strewn carelessly on the floor, but she quickly unfurled it and used it as meagre cover for her naked body.

Sasori, likewise, had scowled and hurriedly pulled on his pants; fumbling with the zipper as he went. The Uchiha smiled and graciously stepped forward into the room, and was so kind as to shut the office door behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Itachi?" The redhead asked lowly, reaching out to grab Sakura's wrist and pulling her back sharply behind him. She yelped in surprise, and struggling to hold onto her shirt as she stood behind him.

Itachi held his hands up in a peaceful gesture, but the attempt did nothing to lessen the glares he was receiving. He chuckled under his breath, and raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

"I was merely coming to deliver you a message from Pein," he explained, crossing the room slowly and coming to rest at the set of drawers opposite them. They eyed him warily, and shifted in accordance to his position to keep him from seeing any more skin than he already had. "There was a noise complaint…I wonder where that came from?"  
He met Sakura's gaze and the small smirk he gave her was enough to send her cheeks into an ever stronger flush than they already were.

"Well, the noise has stopped," Sakura replied, proud that her voice remained calm despite her furiously pounding heart. "And as you can see, we're a bit busy so"-

"What do you suggest I tell Pein, then?" Itachi asked quickly, his tone gentle, but his words speaking of a more…_manipulative _purpose. She shut her mouth and realised what was going on. "He will want an explanation."

"Tell him that _I _dealt with it," Sasori interjected, a note of finality in his voice. "That should suffice."

The atmosphere was tense, and Sakura couldn't help but flush in embarrassment as the Uchiha scanned the length of her figure with his eyes. Oh, she naturally found his attractive- he was like a dark god from every woman's fantasies- but he was so…_observant. _  
It didn't matter that she was now wearing her shirt; when he watched her with those sharp eyes of his, she felt like she was exposed and spread open before him.

And she kind of liked it.

Itachi tilted his head in curiosity as he saw the woman grip the redhead's arm tighter and step back behind the protection of his body. She was an enigma in herself, really. She didn't take any nonsense from her co-workers and was strictly professional but he'd just seen that she could really be quite the kitten.

Any man would find that appealing.

"I don't think it will suffice," Itachi finally answered the redhead, his flat tone unnerving. He took a step forward, and felt a thrill as he saw the couple clench warningly. "But…if I were to be _persuaded, _then I might be more inclined to spin a better story to our Leader."

A pin could have dropped in the quiet silence of the room.

It was tense- extremely tense- as the Uchiha's obvious proposition remained in the open. Sasori had stiffened to the point that a board of wood would easily fit against his back, and his fists were clenched at his sides. He was protective, it seemed, in a way that shocked Sakura quite a bit.

The situation was…interesting, to say the least. No doubt Itachi wanted to participate in a repeat performance of her earlier tryst with Sasori.

It wouldn't be horrible, she supposed. And not _entirely forced. _Of course, she was still going to deck him once this was over and he'd have to explain what a manipulative bitch he was, but until then, she could handle this.

"We don't have any other condoms," she blatantly told him, crossing her arms and letting him know with her body language that he was _not _going to be going without one. "So we'll have to do things differently."

He nodded and smiled to show that he was happy to manage with different terms. He stepped forward, and raised his eyebrows at the redhead, who was like a dog with his hackles raised, and was obviously _not _happy that she had consented to this.

Sakura disregarded him though, and dropped to her knees; figuring that the Uchiha would simply want a quick release and then leave.

It came as a surprise then, when he gestured for her to rise.

"No," Itachi told her in a surprisingly gentle tone as he gripped her arms and drew her back to her feet. "That's not going to happen."

She frowned, and cast a concerned glance to Sasori, who was watching the entire scene unfold with a scrutinising glare but made no other movements to stop it. The pinkette smiled tensely and shrugged in her confusion.

"Then what do you want, Itachi?"

He rested his hand on her shoulder and used it to gently push her back further. She took a step backwards, and hit the edge of the desk she'd been leaning on earlier. He coaxed her to sit up on it, and the frown never faded from her features.

"What are you-"

"This," Itachi interrupted her softly, as he reached down and spread her legs open to reveal the still-sensitive area between them, "Is what I want."

And then his mouth was on her.

It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her head fell backwards immediately, and her eyes snapped shut as an indescribable heat descended through her lower body. The muscles in her legs clenched tightly as the Uchiha's tongue reached out and lapped experimentally at her entrance.

Her hands tangled themselves within the long expanse of Itachi's hair, and used her grip to pull him closer towards her. Multiple gasps fell from her mouth as she wildly bucked her hips up towards the wet warmth that was giving her such pleasure.

The Uchiha's hands pushed her down and quickly put an end to that, however, and the pinkette whimpered as she was unable to stimulate herself further through her own methods. She was left to _his _will, to his generosity…and by god, it turned her on.

"Ah…Please!" She gasped out, falling back onto the desk's surface and practically writhing in his mouth. His tongue was swirling lazily around her entrance, and was making no other move to do anything further. She didn't want that, though. "More!"

The Uchiha paused, and lifted his mouth up from her heat. She whimpered from the loss but remained where she was; panting and clenching the muscles of her legs.

"More?" He repeated lowly, his eyes glinting with something that resembled amusement, "Sasuke's complained about how you've always been better at English than him, Sakura. I know you can be more specific than that."

Oh, she was going to tear his hair out in a moment.

But, god she needed more.

"Inside," she panted, managing to roll her hips slightly underneath his hands, "Please!"

The Uchiha knew that he could tease her further if he wished, but there was something about her flushed form and the erratic rise and fall of her chest that made him want to continue. She wasn't the only one who was enjoying this.

He lowered his head again, and resumed his earlier teasing of her entrance. It felt wonderful, but painful at the same time for her; she wanted more, she _needed _more and this wasn't enough. She began to rise from her position in protest, but before she could say anything, he moved.

And then his tongue was inside her.

"Ah!" She moaned out in a mixture of shock and pleasure, immediately falling back onto the desk again and feeling the urge to move her hips. His hands continued to hold her down, and for some reason, denying her movement just made her feel all the more turned on.

The bumps on his tongue hit the edges of her already-sensitive walls, and the sensation practically left her as a pile of mush on the table. Her hands fruitlessly fisted in Itachi's hair and pushed him closer to her, but she couldn't escape from everything she was feeling.

"Oh god!" She moaned out loud, shaking as he brought her closer to the edge. She was so near it; she was just about there…

But she needed more. There wasn't enough, and she just needed that extra push, that last little nudge and she would-

"Come on, little girl," Sasori's voice interrupted her pleasure-induced haze, and then she could feel it. Itachi may be the one with his tongue inside her, but Sasori knew her body more than any other man would.

His hands were on her then, just above Itachi's and she gasped even louder as he began to lazily roll her bud between his fingers. Shocks ran through her and her nerves were sent into overload as she received the pleasure from both sources.

They took her higher, and if there had been a noise complaint before, then there would certainly be another one now. She had no control over the gasps and moans that fell from her mouth as she rose higher and higher, and the heat became unbearable as she shut her eyes to push through the final stretch.

"Oh, god!" She screamed as everything was unleashed, and her walls began to pulse in the addictive feeling of release. The two men didn't stop in their actions, and they milked her climax for all that it was worth.

The Uchiha's tongue still lapped in between her legs, and the fingers on her bud caused her to tighten up and intensified the pleasure of her release. When it became too much, she freed Itachi's hair from her fingers, and swiped at their hands.

They stepped away from her, the Uchiha wiped around his mouth with the smuggest expression she had ever seen on him. Sasori stepped closer to her, tugging her crinkled shirt further down so that it would cover up her lower body again from the eyes of their company. It was a stupid gesture considering what had happened, but it was appreciated all the same.

"Will that…" Sakura began as she rose to a sitting position, "give you the incentive to lie to Pein?"  
The Uchiha chuckled at her words, but nodded all the same.

"I think it will."  
And it was in that moment that a sudden _thump _interrupted them. They all turned to find the source of the noise, only to find an unconscious Hinata lying on the ground with an incredibly flushed face.

It looked like someone else had complained about the noise, too.

* * *

**First time posting anything remotely smutty on here. Hope it was okay! **

**Reviews are much appreciated :) **


End file.
